


Speed

by aproblemlikeme



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: All Too Well Songfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aproblemlikeme/pseuds/aproblemlikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who knew you could fall in love this fast?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed

The wind was rushing against my face, it felt like it was trying to slap me awake from a dream I never knew I was still in. My eyes squint to the point of almost closing, but I've never really seen the road and the sky as clearly as I did right then. My hair felt like a cape as it flew from my head in every direction and for once, I didn't care what it would look like. 

Besides, I was pretty sure I already looked like an idiot, smiling maniacally as Jake drove me around that little town on his Mesarati. I wasn't much for fast cars, but the lightheaded rush it gave me felt amazing—like living in the moment. I saw Jake look over at me with a dimpled smirk on his face, his own short brown hair flying back like mine. The brilliant orange lights of the sunset ahead was reflecting on his dark shades, but I swore I saw a bright spark light up behind them as he glanced my way. 

"You look like you're really enjoying this!" He shouted over the gust of wind blaring at our eardrums. I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah! But I'm just actually really terrified that we're gonna crash against a tree and die, so my mind is making me enjoy this instead of freaking the hell out like it should!" He probably didn't hear half of what I said but he threw his head back and laughed anyway. 

"You should scream out! Make it feel like you're flying!" He huffed in a long inhale and screamed out as he stepped farther down on the pedal. My heart pumped just as quick as the engine but I wasn't sure it had anything to do with the speed. 

I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs, the way I've heard my fans do inside sold out arenas. My arms found their way up my head, my hands were spread out and open like wings. It was cleansing. It felt like I was releasing everything outside of me. All the bad, all the good, wasn't mine anymore, but at the same time, I was everything. And he was right, it did make me feel like I was flying but he made me fall just as much, and I wasn't so sure how that worked. 

And I knew it was bound not to end well, but this speed—faster than I could keep up to—was almost exactly how fast I was falling for him. And a crash would be the only thing that would stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here and I really hope you guys liked it. Or if you didn't, please feel free to tell me your opinion about it. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
